The present invention relates to recharging of portable electronic devices in general, and more particularly, to retro devices powered by disposable alkaline batteries with a system in which the replacement battery need never be removed from the device.
Many low cost portable electronic devices such as handheld computers, handheld electronic game systems, and microcassette recorders are powered by disposable batteries. These devices powered by disposable batteries always are susceptible to power loss at inopportune moments. Portable electronic devices intended for recharging must be engineered to incorporate circuitry for assuring that in-device battery recharge will not damage the device proper. Alternatively, rechargeable batteries are removed from the device for recharging. In the former instance, the additional circuitry to monitor in-device recharging adds expense and complexity and thereby makes retrofitting of a device intended for use with disposable batteries both difficult and cumbersome. Removing batteries for recharge disrupts device usage and causes excessive device wear. Thus, there exists a need for a portable electronic device recharger capable of retrofitting into a device intended to be powered by disposable batteries that obviates the necessity of modifying the device proper.
An electronic device having a battery compartment, a battery compartment cover and a disposable battery is the subject environment of the invention.
Generally, a power source adapter is provided to condition the power to be utilized by the electronic device. The adapter may include a transformer and converter that each act on the source power to adapt it for use by the subject device. An electrical conductor connects to the power adapter in a manner that allows the power adapter to be in electrical communication with a device connected to the opposite end of the conductor. A connector terminus having a terminal housing that includes a charging control circuit is connected to the electrical conductor at an end opposite the power adapter. The terminus includes an indicator light emitting device whereby the user of the recharger can determine the charging state of the device by the illumination state of the light emitting device.
A battery pack includes at least one rechargeable battery that includes at least one connector terminus coupling that replaces the disposable battery contained within the electronic device""s battery compartment. A replacement battery compartment cover having a throughhole that allows the connector terminus coupling to be coupled to the connector terminus when the replacement battery cover is fitted to the device. In one embodiment, the cover is independent of electrical contacts. To convert a portable electronic device from disposable battery power to rechargeable battery power, the user removes the battery compartment cover and replaces the disposable batteries with the rechargeable battery pack that includes the terminus coupling. The replacement battery compartment cover is installed such that the throughholes are in alignment with the terminus coupling of the battery pack to permit coupling with the connector terminus. In another embodiment the cover is flush with the rear panel of the portable device. The power adapter of the recharger is connected to a power source whereby the transformer/converter circuitry conditions the power for use by the electronic device. The connector terminus is then connected to the terminus coupling through the replacement battery compartment cover to begin the charging process.
During charging, the light emitting device on the connector terminus flashes at a steady frequency as an indication that normal charging is occurring. When the rechargeable battery has obtained its maximum charging capacity, the light emitting device stops flashing and remains on at a steady state condition. However, once the rechargeable battery has reached its capacity and the electronic device is operated while the recharger is still attached, the light emitting device will occasionally flash as an indication that the power being expended from the batteries is being replaced on a periodic basis.
From the foregoing, a portable electronic device recharger is provided having a charging status indicating terminus for use in converting a device from portable disposable battery power to rechargeable battery power without resort to modification of the device circuitry.